1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch panel, and more particularly to a multi-touch resistive touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In terms of touch panel technology, there are resistive, capacitive, infra-red and ultra-sonic touch panels commonly seen in the market. For the time being, the resistive type and the capacitive type touch panels are the mainstream products, especially the resistive touch panel has more than a half of the market shares. The capacitive type touch panel started to attract great attention along with the announcement of the iPhone product and is gradually used in other products. The reason why the capacitive touch panel attracts great attention along with the announcement of the iPhone product is that the capacitive touch panel provides multi-touch function so as to provide special functions such as image scaling. However, such function is still unavailable in various conventional resistive touch panels. Thus, how to provide multi-touch function to resistive touch products has become a focus to the manufacturers.